The Problem with Malfoys
by Miranda Nickolas
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a slight problem that he won't tell anyone. What happens when he gets invited to a pool party full of Gryffindor and Slytherins? Written for WeasleySeeker's One Line competition


I do not own Harry Potter, no matter how much I want to.

I only claim fluff, hilarity and my sparkling imagination.

Post Hogwarts, non epilogue compliant. Written for WeasleySeeker's One Line Competition. Check her out!

Hints of slash. Don't like? Don't care.

* * *

><p><strong>The Problems with Malfoys<strong>

The water looked deep and inviting.

Or at least that's what he would tell anyone as he crossed the Zambini's property later that day. Malfoys were known for their perfection and high-class so of course no one had ever taught Draco something so basic and urchin. It would be so undignified if anyone had caught him flailing around like epileptic child. It was actually a history in the Malfoy lined that no one had actually learned, leaning on spells when they were older and help from their parents when they were younger.

The blond calmed his features into a mask of indifference as he schooled the stray hairs away from his face. He gave himself a stern once-over in the mirror and frowned. Taking a moment, he sought out what was the irritating piece out of place in his usually picture perfect of neutral. Draco Malfoy would not be less that perfect.

Overall not much had changed in the few years after the final battle. Physically he had grown more into his looks, making his features seem more gentler and less angled. He kept his hair short in a defiance to his father's look and the traditional Malfoy heritage. He had broken from that path and pushed himself out on his own with his other Slytherin friends. They had all received a second chance and none had wasted their opportunity.

Pansy was now a Medi-witch at St Mungo's, Teddy had been given an opportunity to work with one of the Weasley Clan and dragons in Romania and even Blaise had been able to procure a spot at the Quibbler. Strangely enough, this happenstance had brought former enemies and rivals closer together.

Pansy seemed to run into Granger all the time at Mungo's, what with Granger heading the department for experimental treatments. Teddy became more friendly with the Weasley's, including the Weasel himself, and spent an annoying amount of time with them. Blaise not only befriended Lovegood, but he had actually married the girl after only a few months courtship! However, Draco himself had been lucky enough not to fall into their patterns. Of course he did run into Potter from time to time. It was hard not to when the git came to him so often for a wide variety of potions and draughts for his little halfway home for wizards.

Harry Potter, the bloody bleeding heart who lived no matter what, had turned his home after the war into a "safe haven" for orphaned or abandoned young witches and wizards. If Draco remembered correctly, there were currently 13 of the hellions running around in Potter's residence and he hoped they tore it all to pieces. Of course, it didn't help that it kept the famous wizard coming to his potions shop for a steady supply of pepper up and tonics. Naturally when someone as famous as Potter frequents your shop often enough, the business creates itself.

Sighing, he turned back towards the mirror and sneered. That's why he had to play nice today with all the little urchins. Blaise had taken it upon himself to throw a pool party for Potter, the kids and in his own words, "Putting the past behind with the help of good friends." He would laugh if there wasn't the slightest concern that Blaise meant every word of it. He sighed once more and blew away the few stray strands that kept falling into his face.

There.

His eyes.

He sighed as he realized the silver pools would not hide his irritation or his fright against the death trap.

Draco sighed and ran his hand through his strands. He would not tell them of his plight only that he did not care to partake in their childish behavior and they would, hopefully, leave well enough alone. Grabbing his things, he walked to the manor's apparition point and concentrated.

* * *

><p>Draco showed up only a few minutes late, but found that he had been the last to arrive. He set his things neatly aside in the small 2 story cottage that Luna kept up herself. Heading out the back door he was greeted by a barrage of giggles and laughter, quickly followed by the wind being knocked out of him by the force of no less that 4 children running to hug him.<p>

"Uncle Draco! Thank you for the potions!"

Taken aback, he looked at them in horror before turning on a snickering Potter. "You! I will not be called such nonsense! Explain to these cretins at once at not to have such familiarity with me!" He announced it loudly with and added movement of squirming away from them.

Potter laughed and casually strolled towards them. "Alright kids, Uncle Dra-"

Again, Draco shot him a look of pure annoyance.

"Mr. Malfoy, would like a chance to relax before you play with him." Grinning, Potter gave him a little salute as if everything was in order. Draco narrowed his eyes and turned on his heel making his way to an empty chair far from the water. He applied some sunscreen and relaxed, trying to ignore both the screams and Potter's irritating smirk.

Sometime later, Draco yawned from the warmth spreading through his limbs. He stretched slowly and sat up to survey his surroundings. Luckily he still possessed enough speed to duck a very wet pygmy puff being thrown towards him. _40 minutes in and I'm already on the verge of cursing them all._ He winced as the youngest of the 5 girls screamed and jumped into the pool, nearly splashing him. **Again**.

Finally, Draco had enough. He had enough of the wild litter and began making his way inside for something to drink. He walked along the pathway towards the back door, keeping a careful eye on the pool as he passed. Sadly, he would have been more prepared if he had kept his eyes on the doorway instead. The youngest of the children had decided that it was high time "Uncle Draco" joined them in their antics and all together the snuck up and pushed him in the pool.

Draco had only a moment to panic before he fell into the crystal water, breaking the surface like glass and sunk straight to the bottom. A few moments passed, as he flailed around helplessly before the air fought its way out of his lungs and he drifted into darkness.

_Breathe…_

*Ba-bump*

_Stubborn, High-bred brat!_

*Ba-bump*

_Bloody well have told us you couldn't swim! Breathe!_

_*Ba-*_

"Draco! Dammit don't do this!"

_*BA-BUMP*_

"Please… open your eyes…"

He could hear him now, finally his body felt like the weight was returning. **Potter crying over me?** He only had a moment to realize that before water was rushed out of his lungs and he bent over to the side, choking for air that felt like it would never be enough.

"Honestly Harry, you have two perfectly good mediwitches standing right next to you and you insist on giving mouth to mouth…"

Draco blearily opened his eyes, catching the end of both Granger's and Pansy's wands swirling in complicated motions over his body. Within moments, he could feel the ease on his lungs and the tension from his body slowly drain as the girls cast their magic out. Slowly turning, his eyes came to focus on Potter wringing his hands nervously to the side. The bright green eyes were full of concern and Draco gasped as a new feeling flooded through him and settle in the pit of his stomach.

Angling his head, he heard Blaise and Luna comforting the poor children that had pushed him into the pool. Apparently, most of them had thought they had killed him and were sobbing hysterically. Draco smiled softly and looked again at Potter's worried filled eyes. **Maybe they're not so bad after all,** Draco thought as he gingerly sat up and was immediately supported by Potter. He gave him a small smile and Potter beamed as if the heavens had granted his every wish. It wouldn't be the first time a Slytherin had taken up with a Gryffindor and with the look on Potter's face, it wouldn't be the last either.

* * *

><p>This is only a one-shot unless I get people wanting more. I may write back stories for everyone or continue, but not unless I get feedback.<p>

PLEASE REVIEW! I love those the most!


End file.
